galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyekna United Monarchies/Military
The Kyekna Military forces are the primary defensive and offensive resources of the Kyekna United Monarchies, consisting of the army, naval forces, aerospace-force, and the Space-Faring forces, as well as two smaller divisions, the Extraplanetary Missile Force (which handles ballistic and extraplanetary missiles) and the Unmanned Defense Division (which handles robotic warfare and unmanned spacecraft). The first law of the Kyekna military is to resolve conflict peacefully if possible, and to take action only when necessary. The Kyekna have a massive military having over a billion heavy vehicles in every division. Army The Army consists of Kyekna ground troops and vehicles. Forces: 'Soldier' Main Article: Kyekna (species) Ranks *Backup assistant to the secondary co-private *assistant to the secondary co-private *secondary co-private *co-private *private *private 2nd class *private 3rd class *Lance Corporal *Corporal Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major-captain *major Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel General High leader above everyone else 'Armoured Rail Supply Transport' The A.R.S.T. is a heavily armoured vehicle built for transporting raw ores to military bases to be used for power, ammunition and armour. The A.R.S.T. has several car types: *Engine: A Trapezoid-shaped car built for tugging the rest of the train along, has extendable gun turrets in it's sides. *Turret car: A trapezoid-shaped car with a large turret on it's top, the turret is boxed shaped and has 4 gattling guns on it's sides. *Missile turret car: A box-shaped car with an array of missiles to fire at attackers. *Lazer car: A flat car with a single dome-shaped turret which has a power generator and a lazer. *Storage car: A box-shaped car built to store raw materials, it has a claw to pick up materials that cannot be loaded onto it. *Launcher car: A box-shaped car with a hatch on top of it, it stores a Lazer fighter on a platform which it can elevate. The fighter is launched if the A.R.S.T. comes under attack to destroy or at least distract the attacker. *Mine car: A hazard to it's own allies, the half-oval shaped mine car deploys floating bombs that hover at a variable height, and explode if a fighter hits them, enemy or not. Naval Forces A collection of vehicles designed for the defense and assault of coastal cities and oceanic resources. The Navy is almost entirely bound to Kyekna-controlled planets. TBW Aerospace Force The Aerospace Force handles warfare within planets atmospheres; conducting targeted bombings, destroying enemy aircraft, and transporting the army around a planet's surface. Flying Frigate 89 A massive aircraft with diamond-shaped, high-placed strait wings near the front of it's hull and 8 jet engines. It is built to carry cargo and troops, and it's sides are lined with guns. It has an onboard anti-missile defense system. Space Armada Small ships Drill Fighter: A small space craft with a hidden compartment tipped with a drill. It uses the drill to bore into enemy craft, the compartment opens and concealed troops jump out and attack the pilot and enemy crew. Drill Bomber An offshoot of the Drill Fighter, the Drill Bomber is more fit to fight larger craft. Likes it's cousin, the Drill Bomber burrows into the enemy craft with a large drill, but instead of releasing troops inside, it detaches it's tail compartment, setting a timebomb which quickly explodes inside the enemy vehicle. Damaged Drill Bombers not detaching has lead to many deaths, making it a highly dangerous craft. Interceptor Kyekna Interceptors are fast and designed to intercept enemy fighters before they can reach Kyekna Bombers. Interceptors can be recognized by their long wings, each with three engines. Torpedoboat Kyekna Torpedoboats, as the name suggests, are made specifically for firing torpedoes. These 5-man craft use guided torpedos as their only means of attack Patrolboat Kyekna Patrolboats are 10 meters long and have two small guns on either side of them, as well as a top-mounted, rotating turret. Large Ships 'Frigate' At 360 metres, the Frigate is effective yet cheap, small ships are often latched to the bottom of the ship to fly off mid-combat. 'Cruiser:' A large 680 meter 3D Trapezoid (having a large rectangle below and a smaller one above with sloped walls between them), it has an internal demoralizer in the front and retractable turrets on the bottom. 'Warship:' At 900 metres, the Kyekna Warship is armed with an array of turrets and top/bottom-mounted demoralizer cannons. 'Flagship:' Having a large amount of concealable weapons, the flagship is in dreadnought class, each holds a queen and is the 3rd largest ship in the Kyekna space armada, as well as the second largest mobile one. 'Mobile WarStation:' The second largest of any Kyekna ship, mobile space stations have many large turrets and demoralizer cannons as well as two large laser cannons, mounted on the top and bottom of the central pillar. Inside the war station is a labyrinth of twisting corridors, the list of notable rooms is: *Cockpit (single) *secondary cockpit (multiple) *garden (multiple) *Fungus garden (multiple) *lower cannon control room (single) *upper cannon control room (single) *gym (multiple) *sleeping quarters (multiple) *engine room (single) *secondary engine room (multiple) 'Ship of the Line' 275 kilometers in length and 80 kilometers in height, capable of destroying entire fleets, they fight alongside vast fleets in lines of battle, are far larger then Kyekna dreadnoughts, and are packed from the top to the bottom with innumerable rows of cannons. Only two were ever made, UOD being stationed over Kenaklesh, and KSTL 2 being located near Raltanik, prepared to attempt to obliterate the nearby Stone Ring should hostiles activate it. The Ship of the Line is armed with a gargantuan, front-facing cannon spanning nearly 200 meters, capable of firing a lazer. The sides and back are protected by vast cannon batteries, as well as top and bottom-mounted turrets. While Ships of the line are capable of crippling enemy dreadnoughts and space stations, they are slow to reload and vulnerable to spread-out groups of weaker enemy ships. Unmanned Defense Division The UDD handles military robotics, UAVs, and Unmanned Spacecraft. Welder 27 The Welder 27 is a rocket-powered UAV which targets bomber aircraft. It flies onto the bottom of the bomber and welds the bomb bay doors shut. Missiles are utterly useless against the UAV as they would likely end up damaging the bomber as well. Special Forces TBA Other Notable Weaponry *Demoralizer cannon: A large red cannon, consisting of a large gun barrel with smaller guns equipped on the sides; Primary use is as artillery, but often used as standard cannons, especially in space. *Acid bomb: An acid based impact explosive filled with Kyekna acid. When impact is made with the ground, it explodes and the internal acid is released in a large bubble and melts anything within it's radius. *Mind-altering substances: The spores of many edible Kyekna fungi are used in combat and interrogation for their odd effects, making consumers highly suggestible and often leading to memory loss and temporary Cognitive Impairment of varying degrees. Category:Militaries Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Kyekna